Alex
Alex 'is the deuteragonist of ''DarkHarvest00. He is Chris' best friend and co-manages the YouTube channel. Alex is shown to have more screentime than Chris, who is normally off-camera, filming, though Alex often films the entries. He first appeared in Log Entry 2. Description Appearance Alex is a tall-built, and average-sized adult male (teenager in the earlier entries) with short blackish-brown hair (a beard in the later entries) and normally wears glasses. He is often seen wearing an assortment hoodies. Character Compared to Chris, Alex is a more cautious, calculating, and cool-headed individual, often advising Chris to avoid potentially dangerous situations, stopping to assess them instead of rushing in the way Chris would. He is also shown to be less curious about the events happening around him and more fearful. He was initially more skeptical than Chris was, dismissing the incidents as the actions of a stalker. Alex has a short temper, as shown numerous times after escaping a dangerous situation or when he's under stress in general. Alex also appears to be most sensitive to the physiological and psychological effects of being near Gorr'Rylaehotep, losing consciousness, vomiting blood, bleeding from the nose and ears, and suffering both catatonia and memory loss for months at one point. He has known both Chris and Greg Benson since they were children. Alex has shown to be an avid gamer, owning a gaming computer that he built himself and often seen playing an assortment of titles on it. History '''2010 Alex's Suggestion Alex is first seen hanging out with his best friend Chris in late November. Alex questions Chris as to why he is filming himself, and Chris shows him the events of Log Entry 1, where a door slammed shut upstairs and scared him out of the house. Alex jokingly dismisses this as as the actions of a ghost. A few nights later, Alex arrives at Chris' house to pick up his shirt, shortly after watching Log Entry 3, where Chris has found three strange photos in his Email that confirms he is being stalked. Alex suggests that Chris films himself asleep in order to catch the stalker in action. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 2 * Log Entry 4 Christmas with Chris In December, Alex is over at Chris' house watching television. He has grown irritated by Chris' consistent use of the camera when he's around. Alex suggests the possibility of Chris staying with him over the holidays, as the latter is left alone in the house until his parents come home around New Years. Just then, Alex and Chris hear footsteps upstairs and follow them to the attic, where they find several newspapers. Alex studies the papers and finds an article about Marc McComber, who previously lived in Chris' house but disappeared in 2001. A disturbed Alex hurriedly starts to leave, reluctantly allowing Chris to come stay with him. Sometime later, Alex goes missing for a day, and turns up on his front lawn the next. When Chris questions him about this, Alex becomes angry and leaves, before encountering a strange figure and winding up on his front lawn again. Chris drags Alex inside, where he vomits blood. After the police search Alex's premises and find nothing, Chris confirms that whoever's been stalking him has targeted Alex. When Alex recovers, he and Chris find video responses to the DarkHarvest00 ''videos from a channel called Kind von der Ritter, who is likely their stalker and they decide to follow the user's videos for possible leads on catching him. Chris and Alex follow a series of footsteps into the woods across from Alex's house. The find bags containing blood and organs hanging from tree branches and a strange symbol written in the snow with blood. A hooded figure appears within the trees and they flee. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 6 * Log 8 * Update 1 * Log Entry 9 2011 Strange Encounters After New Years, Alex helps Chris move back into his house. During this, Alex finds a hooded figure in the drive way and pursues him across the neighborhood, losing him at a frozen pond. He then learns about Chris' encounter with a tall, faceless figure (later known as Gorr'Rylaehotep). Sometime later, Alex walks home from Chris' house at night and encounters possibly the same figure. One day, Alex and Chris hang out with their friend Greg Benson. Afterward, they encounter Kind von der Ritter. They approach him slowly, but flee when he draws a knife. Sheltering in Greg’s house, Greg admits that he has been stalked by the same guy and that he hears strange noises from the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center near his house. Alex and Chris advise Greg that he start filming himself. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 11 * Log 12 * Log13 * Update 2 The Murder of Greg Benson In the middle of March, Alex, Chris, and their friends Jesse Laurenzi, and Matt Sharky arrive at Greg’s for a party, but nobody appears to be home. Concerned, Chris volunteers to climb through a window and search for Greg, but also goes missing. Alex and the others follow in, finding Greg’s corpse and Chris’ unconscious body. When Chris recovers, he and Alex inform the viewers that Greg was murdered by a serial killer that removes its victims organs. He and Chris vow to catch the one responsible. Entries covering these events * Log 14-1 * Log 14-2 * Update 3 Finding the Book Starting in April, Alex and Chris carry out their investigation with the help of Jesse. Advised by Kind von der Ritter, the three search the Rainwood Day Camp for any leads. They find a book called the Collective Knowledge (or the Black Book). Having been mentioned in the book several times, the three travel to the Atlantic Test Site for more leads, but encounter masked figures and barely escape. One night, Alex and Chris agree to sleep over at Jesse’s house, after he thinks he’s being stalked. While sleeping, Kind von der Ritter sneaks in and leaves a knife along with a notebook saying “Trauen”, meaning “to trust”. Entries covering these events * The black book.wmv * The Atlantic Test Site * Log Entry 15 Revisiting the Day Camp In May, Alex, Chris, and Jesse return to the Rainwood Day Camp at night on a hunch that Kind von der Ritter wanted them to find something. They find symbols similar to what he found in the Black Book. Startled by a mural, Alex wants to leave, but Chris argues against it. Alex tries to storm out while Chris and Jesse attempt to stop him, but they encounter a noisy figure off-screen and escape. Frightened and enraged, Alex abandons the investigation, claiming that Chris is "crazy". A month later, Alex had receives a video in his Email and instructs Chris to upload to the channel. The video contains footage of a cult called the Order performing a sacrificial ritual on one of their members within the Rainwood Day Camp. Sometime later, Alex and Chris return to the Rainwood Day Camp, and find, to their frustration, that all entrance points are blocked or boarded up. Entries covering these events * The Day Camp, Revisited * My final betrayal * Log Entry 17 First and second encounters with Gorr'Rylaehotep One night in August, Alex witnesses for a second time three masked figures running from his yard into the woods across from the street. Armed with a hatchet, Alex pursues them and runs into the faceless figure that Chris encountered earlier that year. He escapes and calls Chris over. Convinced that the figure, which is Gorr'Rylaehotep, is Greg's killer, Chris grabs a crowbar and impulsively enters the woods. He discovers bags containing the organs of the masked figures Alex chased earlier. Alex pleas for Chris to stop searching and tells him they'll come back another day. On the day Alex and Chris return to the woods, they run into a man dressed as Gorr'Rylaehotep and flee. Chris witnesses Kind von der Ritter knock the man down, but the real Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and chases Alex and Chris back home. Trapped in the house with no phone access, Alex and Chris carefully climb to ground level and discover Gorr'Rylaehotep had entered Alex's house. They presumably fled. Sometime later, Alex and Chris make one last investigation in the woods, assuming that the man who dressed like Gorr'Rylaehotep and chased him was likely killed. Fearing for their family and friend's safety, Alex sways Chris into ending their search for Greg's killer, and Chris reluctantly agrees. Entries covering these events * Log 18 * Log 19 * Log 19.5 (Update) Meeting Heather In October, Chris stumbles upon a yard sale run by Heather McComber and finds a chest with a symbol connected to the Order, but is unable to buy it. The following day, Alex and Chris met Heather at a Starbucks for an interview (posing as history students) and learn about her grandfather Marc McComber's unusual behavior in relation to Gorr'Rylaehotep, as well as the fact that he was a scientist at the Atlantic Test Site. November comes and Alex and Chris become desperate to know what the chest contains. They plan another interview with Heather at her house, and recruit Jesse to pose as a stranger with a flat tire asking for Heather and Alex's help while Chris uses a skeleton key to open the chest and retrieve the contents. The plan is successful. In late December, Daniel Shipman arranges a meeting for Alex and Chris with a representative from the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School. Alex and Chris find the school to be borderline abandoned, and are unaware of Gorr'Rylaehotep lurking the halls. They eventually find the representative, who turns out to be their friend Matt Sharky, who was present the night of Greg's murder and has worked with the Rainwood family extensively. Matt provides them with several floppy disks that he found at the Rainwood Day Camp, in hopes they contain useful information on Greg's murderer. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 20 * Interview with Heather McComber * Log Entry 21 * Rainwood Memorial Elementary School (video) 2012 Home Invasion and Heather's Confession After New Years, Chris contacts Greg's older brother Jeff Benson, who compiles the data from the floppy disks into a CD, which Alex inserts into his PC. They barely find any of the contents useful, aside from the Day Camp containing a copy of ''Unsolved Conspiracies'''' in its record index. This eventually leads Chris to stumble upon a video of a History Channel documentary called ''Unsolved Conspiracies, which focuses on the Princeton Experiment, fully detailed as a United States government-funded attempt at summoning a Gorr'Rylaehotep at the Atlantic Test Site. Chris believes the anonymous witness is Marc McComber, who watched in horror as his boss Hans Freuhauf, and several scientists were slaughtered by Gorr'Rylaehotep, yet he was spared. Later in February, Chris is home alone when several members of the Order break in. Chris retreats to the bathroom and locks himself inside, but not before getting stabbed in the abdomen by one of the cultists. He calls Alex, who rushes over and finds Chris close to death. He is rushed to the hospital and survives, but they later discover that the cultists have robbed them of the Black Book and Princeton Experiment documents. Alex was forced to confess what they did in November 2011 to Heather, and the latter is frustrated, but decides not to press charges considering Chris' condition; and forgives them. Heather in turn admits that Marc hadn't disappeared in 2001, but was institutionalized and escaped a year later. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 22 * Unsolved Conspiracies Se1 Ep00 (Pilot) * February 24th * Log Entry 23 Greg's Tapes On the anniversary of Greg's death, Alex and Chris meet with Jeff Benson in person who says that he found several tapes in his brother's room. Remembering that they advised Greg to film himself, Alex and Chris agree to review the tapes with Jeff. The key footage they find consists of: Greg spying on the the Order during their meetings at the Rainwood Day Camp, a close encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep, and the revelation that Jesse Laurenzi is a Vassal in the Order and even helped initiate Greg into the Order. Alex, Chris, and Jeff are angered by Jesse's deception and cut contact with him. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 24 * Greg's Log 1 * Greg's Log 2 * Greg's Log 3 Noah Maxwell's Visit and Jesse's Betrayal In late August, Alex and Chris meet with Noah Maxwell from Tribe Twelve, who with Daniel's help traveled from Florida to arrange a meeting with the Order to locate the whereabouts of his aunt Mary Asher, a member of the cult. Alex and Chris are skeptical to help, but agree on the condition that Noah doesn't mention their involvement at the meeting. They anonymously have Noah contact Jesse to arrange a meeting with the New Jersey Chapter Overseer at the Atlantic Test Site. Alex and Chris drive Noah there and wait. A short time later, Noah comes sprinting out of the woods with the cult on his trail and Alex's car suddenly stops working as they try to escape. Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and teleports the three to a distant beach three days later. Noah reveals that he mentioned their names, enraging Alex who pushes him to the ground and leaves him at the beach with Chris. In October, Alex and Chris debate whether abandoning Noah was wise, but Alex believes that, thanks to Noah's actions, the cult could attack them at any time. Alex and Chris devise a plan to act first by kidnapping Jesse. Jeff provides the two with interrogation supplies and bait Jesse by inviting him to attend a party. Jesse, surprised by this invite, accepts and convinces Alex and Chris to travel in his car to the party. To hide their plan, they reluctantly comply. At night, Jesse drives to a forested area and stops the car. He quietly apologizes to Alex and Chris and exits, signaling his fellow members of the Order to seize his friends and prepare them for execution. Jesse is given the honors to behead Chris with an axe, but can't. Before they are killed, Jeff appears and holds the cult at gun point, forcing them to release Alex and Chris and escape. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 25: Meeting with Noah Maxwell * Log Entry 26 The Final Tape Later that month, Chris and Alex successfully capture Jesse and interrogate him in the woods, intending to send the video to the Order as payback. Jesse eventually breaks his silence and tell Chris that it's been prophesied that he and Alex are "harbingers" that will prevent the Order from reaching the Fourth World, and that they'll kill them the second they get the chance. Chris and Alex are forced to set Jesse free and leave, not before collecting a tape in Jesse's possession, which once belonged to Greg. Greg's last tape was severally corrupted and required a month for Chris to salvage. Once salvaged, Chris becomes aware that Greg was disturbed by the Order's practices and wanted to leave, but Jesse prevented it. Jesse trapped Greg in his basement, leaving him to be disemboweled by Gorr'Rylaehotep. After solving the mystery of Greg's murder and finding closure, Alex and Chris decide to lay low. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 27 * Greg's Final Log * Update 6 2013 Investigation with Daniel After New Years, Chris received a visit from Daniel Shipman, who had been noticing Order activity near his residence in Providence, Rhode Island. After receiving a death threat and a random key from an unknown person, Daniel did research on the Rainwood family, finding no records of Jacob Rainwood's existence. Chris is dumbfounded by this news, and Matt Sharky denies this during an interview with him the two conduct later. However, they learn that the key could belong to the Rainwood Day Camp. A reluctant Alex joins the investigation Alex, Chris, and Daniel break into the Day Camp, find the key's respective door, and unlock it, finding a box containing papers. Order members enter the facility, forcing Alex, Chris, and Daniel to hide. Daniel volunteers to run out, and the cultists give chase, allowing Alex and Chris to escape unseen. The close encounter deeply frustrates Alex. Studying the documents, Alex and Chris learns that papers contain a code that needs deciphering. The code ciphers to "New Harbor Library", a library where the three go and find letters from certain books that will spell another code. This leads Alex, Chris, and Daniel to Brandt-Crater Cemetery, where they find a slab behind a tomb, named "Ritter," containing a map, which will lead to the grave site containing whatever Daniel has been searching for. After taking a picture of the map, Daniel destroys the slab with a crowbar and Chris and Alex dispose of some shards in a nearby river to prevent the Order from piecing it back together. As they search the cemetery more, members of the Order appear, armed with hand guns, and open fire at them. They escape unharmed as the cultists reload, but Alex and Chris is too unnerved by the incident and decide to stop helping Daniel. Entries covering these events * Daniel Shipman's Visit: First Day * Daniel Shipman's Visit: Second Day * Daniel Shipman's Visit: Third & Fourth Days The Order Strikes On the second anniversary of Greg's death, Alex and Chris learn that Jesse (who went missing after their interrogation) has been killed, found buried and beheaded. Disturbed by the news, Alex and Chris lay low for a few months, until Chris receives a DVD containing video of Jesse's execution at the hands of the Order. Following Jesse's gruesome beheading (which Chris censored), he and Alex receive a heated warning from the Overseer that they will kill their families, and capture and torture them if they try infiltrating their organization again. Alex and Chris seem to take the threat to heart and continue to lay low, that is until Heather McComber contacts them in August. They meet her at a gazebo in town, where she confesses that she is a member of the Order, along with her family. She had stolen the Black Book and gives it back to Alex and Chris, and explains that the Order plans on capturing innocent people and sacrificing them. Horrified, she begs Alex and Chris to help her stop them. Alex angrily refuses. A few days later, Alex discovers to his horror his parents and sister shot dead in his basement. He contacts Chris, who runs home in a panic, and finds to his horror that his father has been killed and lynched in the bathroom. Alex meets with Chris and Heather, and they agree to seek Matt Sharky's help. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 28 * Log Entry 29 * Log Entry 30 * Log Entry 31 In Hiding At Matt's apartment, Heather has her wound treated by Matt's friend from medical school (in exchange for all their money.) Matt helps Alex, Chris, and Heather start new lives and buys them new identities. On Halloween, Chris, Alex, and Heather get drunk. When Alex leaves the living room to vomit, he encounters Gorr'Rylaehotep and suffers a mental breakdown. Chris comforts Alex through it. Entries covering these events * The last three months - part one * The last three months - part two 2014 Infiltrating The Order Alex comes up with a plan to infiltrate an Order gathering at the Atlantic Test Site. Alex, Chris and Heather impersonate cultists by wearing masks, but the front guard is suspicious of them. Alex is forced to knock him out, to Chris' surprise. In the woods, the cultists question them of their late presence and one of them recognizes them as the "harbingers". Chris and Alex brandish their hand guns and hold the cultists hostage. The cultists beg for mercy, but Chris and Alex gun them down. They discover one alive and wounded; Chris removes his mask. To their shock, they find Matt, who reveals that he was always a member of the Order, but wanted to leave after witnessing Gorr'Rylaehotep kill several cultists and Jesse's execution. He also knew about the Order's plans to murder Chris and Alex's families and didn't bother to warn them, but promised to never sell them out like Jesse did. Nonetheless, Chris shoots Matt dead and breaks down in tears. A few days after the incident, Chris channels his horror and regret at murdering the cultists and Matt. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 32 * To Forget Back on the Run A few months following the massacre, Alex continues on the run with Chris and Heather. As they travel in Alex's car, Alex becomes unwell and they pull over. Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and possesses Alex, who draws his gun to commit suicide. Chris and Heather wrestle the gun from his hands and Heather shoots at Gorr'Rylaehotep, who disappears. The incident leaves Alex in a catatonic state. Chris doesn't upload the a new entry for over a year, indicating that a lot might have happened. The summarized events below, although uploaded in 2015, still take place in 2014. In July, Alex finally wakes up from his catatonic state, and Chris updates him on Heather's disappearance and their housing deal in the boiler room. Chris stumbles upon a note which leads him to a small park, where he finds an envelope under a bench containing $5000 from an anonymous source. While contemplating their next move, Chris and Alex realize they haven't contacted Daniel in over a year. Daniel is unreachable, however Chris manages to contact his business associate Charlie McDowell, who informs Chris that Daniel had vanished shortly after a possible confrontation with the Order, and that Charlie is likely being targeted. Charlie also reveals that Daniel has several left over research documents of the Order's activities in his apartment, and that he is willing to send them to Chris and Alex via a drop-off point in Massachusetts. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 33 * 2014 - boiler room * 2014 - Alex woke up 2015 Massachusetts "We need to get the fuck out of here before anymore of them show." ''-Alex after killing the assassin. Over a year after contacting Charlie, Alex and Chris reached Massachusetts and arrived in a forest where Charlie's dead drop was located. Anticipating a trap by the Order, Chris wore a kevlar vest under his coat before entering the forest while Alex following from a distance, scouting out for intruders. Chris finds Charlie's care package and approaches it, only to be shot by a hidden assailant with a sniper rifle. Chris isn't wounded because to the kevlar vest, but the bullet's impact incapacitates him. While Chris takes cover behind a boulder, Alex drew his handgun and silently approached the assailant. Holding him at gunpoint, Alex ordered the assailant to drop the rifle and stand up. The assailant obeyed, but Alex immediately shot and killed him. Chris questions the meaning behind the assailant's black and white mask, but Alex angrily dismisses it and demands they leave the woods with Charlie's care package. According to Heather, who is revealed to be alive and one currently uploading footage from 2015, she is uncertain of Alex and Chris' current location since the described event above. '''Entry covering this event' * The Massachusetts Footage (Nov. 4, 2015) Killed Victims Alex has killed the following characters. * At least five members of the Order. * The Assassin Category:Characters